


A Slice Of Widdensov Pie

by TalonStorm



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonStorm/pseuds/TalonStorm
Summary: Several drabbles of a 150ish words each, showing the pieces of life both Emelaigne and Rod lived before they were moved into the palace.This was made as a Secret Santa for Liz. Merry Christmas!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	A Slice Of Widdensov Pie

Emelaigne ran across the cobblestone path, now golden from the low sun. Her hair whipping around from the breeze.

“Em, slow down before you bump into someone.” Rod called out.

The girl stopped and spun around on her heel, smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I was just so excited to see Viorica on her first day at work.”

“And if you get hurt you won’t be able to visit her.” He put his hands into his pockets as he walked up to where Emelaigne was waiting. “We still have time. The shop doesn’t close for a few more hours.”

“Okay. I know you’re right. But I’m still so excited for her.”

“So am I.” Rod said it with a small smile. Though he stopped as he noticed the knowing look Emelaigne was giving him, and suddenly he turned away. “You know, _as her friend_.”

She only hummed, before the two continued their walk together.

==================================================================

It was a quiet day in the bakery, when Rod had stepped into the storefront to take over for his mother for the day. While this wasn’t a first for him, he still couldn’t manage to do anything but give the next customer who walked in a bored look.

Before he could ask what she wanted, the woman went into a tirade about how her petunias had kept dying even though she had watered them every hour. She claimed to not understand what the problem was and believed this to be some sort of scam. That bored look Rod had then became a barely concealed scowl.

“… This is a bakery. You’re thinking of the wrong flour.”

“Then tell me which shop I need to complain to!”

With a sigh, Rod pointed her to a flower shop across the road. The second she left, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I hate Karens.”

==================================================================

Emelaigne walked into the lounge room, stopping next to the coffee table in the middle of it. Rod sat across it, having been reading until he looked up at his sister. In one hand she held a duster, and the other, a broom with its bristles barely touching the wooden floorboards.

Rod stood up, putting the book on the table. “Alright. I’ll dust and you’ll sweep.”

“Shouldn’t I be dusting since I can reach the shelves better than you, little brother?”

Crossing his arms, Rod huffed indignantly. “Are you ever going to let that go? I’m not shorter than you now.”

With a giggle, Emelaigne handed over the duster. “I know, but I still couldn’t help it. It’s always fun to see you pout.”

“I’m not pouting.”

She only laughed in response, then the two siblings proceeded to clean up the room together.

==================================================================

Pushing open the window shutters, Emelaigne smiled as brightly as her room once the sun was shining inside. As she did every morning on a sunny day, she would stand by that window for a minute longer than necessary. Her body warming up from standing in the sunlight, she watched some of their neighbours setting up the stores beneath their homes.

With the window open, she could hear her mother’s bakery under the floorboards opening up. Today, she didn’t have to wake up early to help bake, so she could smell the freshly baked bread coming out of the oven.

Rod had been working that morning, as she could hear the soft sound of his singing in the distance. She smiled, as she always did when he sang, before she stepped away from the window. Her shift was later in the day, so she grabbed a book to read until then.

==================================================================

The house was filled with the smell of cardamom and sugar glaze. Quickly, both Emelaigne and Rod got up from their card game in the living room and went to take their mother’s cardamom buns out of the oven. However, something was wrong. Emelaigne wore the worry openly on her face, while Rod kept more composed but still stared at them wide eyed.

“They’re black! Did they burn?”

“… They don’t smell burnt.”

“They don’t but… why else would it go black like that?”

Rod shrugged, looking nearly as confused as Emelaigne.

At that moment, Ophelia walked into the kitchen. “Oh, you two took out the buns for me. Thank you. Why don’t you try some while they’re hot?” Noticing the nervous glances the two gave the buns, Ophelia only smiled and continued calmly. “Don’t worry, it’s only black because I tried to use charcoal for them. They’re safe to eat.”

Despite being wary of the black buns, they still all tried the charcoal buns together that day.

==================================================================

With a flick of the wrist, the match was lit. Rod placed the flame under the incense stick, letting the smell of lavender waft in the air. The puff of smoke drifted around the headstone, barely obscuring the name engraved on it. Not that Rod needed to see the name to know whose body rested here.

He stood up, taking a step back from the grave. His gaze fixated on the grave though he remained silent for several minutes. While his expression seemed calm, he balled his hands into fists by his side.

A hand rested gently on his shoulder, startling him. Though when he turned to face them, he saw Emelaigne, giving him a sad smile. In her other hand was a bouquet of pink and light purple carnations, which she lifted up for Rod to notice them. He nodded, then she replaced the recently withered flowers on their father’s grave with the carnations she held.

==================================================================

Rod and Emelaigne had been playing a card game together at the coffee table. Though their game came to a stop as they both noticed someone entering the room; their mother who was carrying far too many bags. The siblings got up quickly to help Ophelia.

“Why didn’t you ask us for help if you were going to get all these supplies?” Rod asked as he began to take most of the bags away from his mother. Which she did smile gratefully for.

“You two help me so much around the home and bakery already. I wanted to let you two have some time off today.”

“But we don’t mind helping out when we can.” Emelaigne added, as she took a few of the bags so Rod wasn’t carrying them alone.

“Just rest now and let us handle this.” Rod insisted, and – before Ophelia could respond – both he and Emelaigne had headed off to the supply room with all the bags.


End file.
